


Holding On

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-19
Updated: 2004-03-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Abbey's pregnancy doesn't go exactly as planned.





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Holding On**

**by:** Rhiannon

**Character(s):** Abbey, Jed, Toby, OFC  
**Pairing(s):** Abbey/Jed  
**Category(s):** Romance, Drama  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah, like any of these characters would ever be mine... Well, except for Jennifer and Marrah, that is....  
**Summary:** Abbey's pregnancy doesn't go exactly as planned. Sequel to "The Eternal Question"  


Three days before Christmas, Abbey woke up feeling uncomfortable. She wasn't in any real pain, well... that is she wasn't in any more pain than any woman carrying twins would feel in her eighth month. She just felt... uncomfortable.

She turned over and gazed at the empty place next to her in the bed. Jed had been away for three days... He had pitched a fit up until the moment he boarded Air Force One, but he had gone on the trip. Abbey shook her head, he had been calling ten times a day. As a matter of fact...

The phone on the nightstand started to ring.

It was about time for him to call and bother her.

Abbey shifted over to Jed's side of the bed and reached for the phone, "Hello, dear."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Lucky guess." Abbey replied.

"How do you feel?" Jed asked.

Abbey sighed, she was debating whether or not to tell him just how uncomfortable she was feeling.

Jed picked up on her reticence immediately, "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, Jed." Abbey told him. "I just feel... I don't know... icky."

"Icky? What kind of description is that?" Jed inhaled a breath of air. "I knew not to come on this damn trip, but you and Leo conspired against me... again. This time you had Jennifer in on it too. I knew to stay with you, but no..."

"Jed, you're coming home in the morning." Abbey said, impatiently. "So stop it. I'm fine and I'm gonna stay fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Abbey paused. "But, yesterday I was thinking of baby names and-"

"Not again."

"And, I was thinking-"

"I do wish you'd stop doing that Abbey."

"Jed, you're impossible!" Abbey exclaimed. "I don't know why I even bother."

"I don't either."

"I'm hanging up now." Abbey responded.

"Fine," Jed laughed. "But, promise me you'll take care of yourself today... Don't overwork yourself, promise me?"

"Jed..."

"Promise me Abbey."

"All right, I promise."

~~

Moments later the phone in Jennifer's room began to ring. She ignored it as long as she could. Finally, she jerked it up off the cradle, "Somebody better be dead!"

"You will be if you answer the phone like that again, Jennifer Erin."

"What do you want Dad?" Jennifer sighed.

"An apology might be nice."

"Dad, it's five in the morning!" Jennifer moaned.

"Jennifer."

"I'm sorry Dad." Jennifer sighed.

"That's better," Jed said. "Now, I want you to keep a close eye on Mom today."

"Okay... why?"

"Because I just talked to her and she's not feeling very good." Jed replied. "I don't think there's anything wrong, I'd just feel better if you kept a closer eye on her."

"Sure."

"Thanks, Munchkin." Jed paused for a moment. "How's the nursery coming along?"

"I'm almost done painting it." Jennifer sighed, sitting up in bed. "But I've had to keep the door locked to keep Mom out."

"I imagine so." Jed chuckled. "Okay, I'll let you go back to sleep now."

"Thanks Dad."  
**

  
Jennifer watched her mother as they walked through the halls of the West Wing. Abbey didn't look very chipper. But then, Abbey had been going full stream for the last couple of weeks in preparation of Christmas. And Jennifer had to admit, she herself wasn't feeling all that perky either.

Abbey felt her daughter's scrutiny almost immediately, "Jenn, I know your dad called you and told you to watch me... I'm fine. I'm just a little tired that's all."

Jennifer gave her mom a guilty smile, "He woke me up."

"Yeah, I know." Abbey smiled back. "But I mean it, I'm fine. I don't feel great today, but I wouldn't really expect me to anyway... On to more important matters, where's my granddaughter?"

Jennifer shrugged, "Bothering Toby Ziegler, where else?"

Abbey laughed, "She's always in his office, isn't she?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "Yes... but hey, I look at it this way. When she's there, then I only have to worry about you walking into the nursery while I'm painting."

"When are you going to let me in there?"

"Christmas morning." Jennifer replied. "It's party of your Christmas present and I'm not going to let you spoil it."

"But you told your dad!"

"Yeah, cause it's the only thing we've agreed on in the last four years. What do you think has kept us from acting like a couple of three year olds for the past month?" Jennifer said.

"True." Abbey acknowledged. She smiled to herself, her husband and middle daughter were making a concentrated effort to avoid their usual petty arguments as much as possible. "I'm going to go to my office for a little bit-"

"Mom." Jennifer said, stopping. "I thought you were just getting some exercise."

"I am." Abbey replied. "I'm going to exercise my brain."

"You sound like Dad."

Abbey ignored her daughter's comment, "Go get Marrah and then come by here in an hour. We'll have lunch then."

Jennifer raised an eyebrow.

"An hour Jennifer Erin." Abbey promised.

"Okay, fine. Be that way." Jennifer said, shaking her head.

"Stop impersonating your Grandmother."

Jennifer walked away laughing. She turned the hallway when she heard shouts from behind her.

"Mrs. Bartlet!" several voices shouted at once.

Jennifer froze in place, her heart beginning to race. She sucked in a breath and whirled back around the corner, "MOM!"

Abbey Bartlet was lying crumpled on the floor, a pool of blood forming around her.

**

A gurney with Abbey's unconscious body burst through the doors at the hospital. Jennifer trailed behind the gurney, unwilling to let her mother out of her sight. As the medical team rushed her mother through another set of doors, a nurse stepped in front of her.

"Miss, I'm sorry you can't go in there."

"But, that's my mother!"

The elderly nurse looked at her with understanding eyes, "I know and the doctors are going to do everything in their power to help her... The best way you can help her is to stay out here, okay?"

Jennifer nodded reluctantly, "Okay... Thank you." Jennifer turned away from the nurse to the Secret Service detail that had followed them to the hospital, "Tim?"

The head of her detail was at her side instantly, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Get Zoey over here. I don't care what class she's in or what she's doing, I want her here and I want her here now." Jennifer paused and let out a sigh. "And... as soon as we know something, I'll need to call my dad."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thanks Tim." Jennifer said, turning back towards the doors her mother had disappeared through. All at once, she felt very lost and alone... and very scared.

"Jennifer?" a voice called from behind her.

Jennifer let out a sigh as she turned and walked straight into her godfather's arms, "Uncle Leo..." she said as she felt his protective arms encase her.

"It's okay Munchkin, it's okay." Leo murmured. 

Jennifer nodded. She looked up and found Josh and CJ surrounding her, "Where's Marrah?"

Josh spoke up, "Toby has her. He said to tell you that he'd keep her with him for now and not to worry."

"Did he really tell you to tell me not to worry?" Jennifer asked, raising an eyebrow.

Josh pursed his lips, "No... I added that part myself."

Jennifer gave him a weak smile, "That's what I thought." Jennifer turned to CJ, "What's happening with the press?"

"They all know that your mother was taken to a hospital, but they've all promised on their careers not to write anything about it until I tell them to." CJ responded.

"How'd you manage to do that?" 

"I bribed them all by promising that I'd give them all first reports on your mother's condition... I thought that might buy us some time until the President was told and was on his way." CJ told her.

"Okay... thanks." Jennifer nodded.

Leo led the small party to a waiting room and ordered them all to sit down. He was starting to worry about Jennifer. She was putting on a strong front, but he had known this child all her life... And he knew she was slowly starting to crumble on the inside.

"It's going to be okay." Leo said, quietly. "Abbey is going to be just fine, wait and see."

**

The minutes dragged on into hours. Josh had long since given up sitting. He paced around the waiting room. CJ flipped through every magazine in the room. Leo sat next to Jennifer, his arm wrapped around her.

For her part, Jennifer sat perfectly still as she stared at the door. She had moved only once, when Zoey had walked into the room. And now, Zoey was laying on the couch, her head resting on her big sister's lap.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the door opened and a doctor walked in. Jennifer looked up, but didn't move. She shook Zoey by the shoulders and waited until her little sister's eyes fluttered open. When Zoey rose from her sleeping position, Jennifer rose as well.

"What's happening?" was the simple question out of Zoey's mouth.

"Mrs. Bartlet suffered internal and external bleeding due to severe hemorrhaging." The doctor said. "One of her kidneys has failed because of the stress of the pregnancy. Her body was just under too much stress... We performed an emergency c-section. Two relatively healthy little boys, I think they're going to be fine. A little premature but, other than that, they're perfectly healthy."

"And Mrs. Bartlet?" Leo asked, detecting the undercurrent of what the doctor hadn't said.

"Mrs. Bartlet's condition is much more serious. We had to remove a kidney and repair some of the damage that was done due to the breach. We almost lost her twice during the operation." The doctor said. 

"And?" Leo prodded, trying to keep the devastation out of his voice for the benefit of the two girls standing beside him.

"And, she's in a coma," the doctor said gently. "If she comes out of the coma then I have every confidence that she'll make a full recovery."

"If?" Josh asked.

"With Mrs. Bartlet's age and the damage that was done to her body, there is a very strong chance that she won't come out of the coma," the doctor said. "I have to prepare you for the chance that we could loose her."

Jennifer seemed to find her voice as everyone else lost theirs, "Thank you, Doctor... I know you're doing everything you can for my mother. May we sit with her?"

"Yes, it may help to have the people she loves around her."

"Okay, thank you." Jennifer turned to Josh. "Josh, may I use your phone?"

Josh fumbled around in his pockets until he found the phone. He tossed it to Jennifer without a word.

Jennifer caught it and quickly dialed a number, "Charlie? This is Jennifer ... not to good... I need to talk with my Dad..."

Everyone stood in silence and listened.

"Daddy?... You need to come home now... It's Mommy."  
**

  
Jed stared out the window of the plane as it flew through the sky. The moment he had heard his middle daughter's voice over the phone he had known something was wrong...

After he had hung up the phone, he had ordered that they head back to DC immediately. He hadn't said a word since... There was nothing to say.

Everything inside him felt numb. He prayed that his wife would be all right... Everything he had was centered around her. She was the center of his entire world. She had been since the moment he had met her...  
~~~  
(Flashback- a party 35 years earlier)

Twenty-one year old Jed Bartlet stood in his best friend's apartment as a party roared around him. He had several girls around him, but he was beginning to get bored.

He walked over to Leo, "I'm going to go Leo."

"Jed wait!" Leo exclaimed. "Jenny said she was bringing someone with her."

"Leo..."

"Come on, wait a few minutes." Leo looked up. "Never mind they're here."

Jed glanced over and saw Jenny's tall form immediately, "Where's her friend?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the crowd parted and his heart dropped down around his ankles. A young woman with long, brown hair stood next to Jenny... She was drop dead gorgeous.

Jenny walked up to Leo with her friend trailing along beside her. Jenny shared an amused glance with Leo before introducing her friend, "Leo, you know Abbey."

"Good to see you again, Abbey." Leo said, extending his hand.

The woman named Abbey shook his hand with a smile, "Good to see you too, Leo."

Jenny looked over at Jed, "Abbey, this is Leo's best friend, Jed Bartlet... Jed, this is my friend, Abbey Mathews."  
~~~  
Jed smiled to himself... he had spent the entire rest of the night making an absolute fool out of himself trying to impress her. She had acted totally unimpressed.

Of course, Jed had been completely undaunted. He pursued her for six months. He waited while she dated that big goof he liked to call 'Skippy.' Then he had pursued her until she finally agreed to go on a date with him.

He knew, without a doubt, that his world would crumble without Abbey in it... She had to know that...

She couldn't leave him...

She just couldn't leave him alone without her...

**

It was close to midnight when Jennifer walked to the nursery in the hospital... It was completely silent in the hallways and Jennifer was grateful for the silence. This had been the day from hell and it was only   
getting worse.

Leo had sent CJ back to the White House hours earlier to brief the press. Donna had come up and was sitting with Josh in the waiting room. Sam kept calling Josh for an update.

Margaret had come up as well and was currently making Leo crazy with her constant stream of nervous habits. But Jennifer could tell right away that, nervous habits and all, Leo was glad to have Margaret there with him.

Jennifer looked through the glass at the nursery. She could see her new little baby brothers sleeping in their bassinets... She couldn't help but smile at the two new lives in front of her... Her dad finally got his son... he got two of them.

They were so sweetly innocent to the heartbreak on another floor. They had no idea that their mother was fighting for her life... 

But their sisters did. Zoey was a crying wreck. She couldn't keep the tears from rolling down her face even if she tried... and she had long since stopped trying.

Jennifer had called her older sister after talking with their dad... She could still hear her own voice as she talked to her sister, "Bethy, no listen to me... It's three days before Christmas. Don't ruin Annie's Christmas by bringing her here. This is no place to spend a holiday... I mean it... Bethy,   
please?... I don't think I can handle... Okay... Okay...I will, I promise... Yeah, I love you too... I will... bye."

She had convinced her sister not to come all the way to DC... She knew Elizabeth hadn't liked it, but she was willing to trust her sister. 

Jennifer jumped slightly as a Secret Service Agent appeared at her side, "What?"

"The President has just arrived, ma'am."

Jennifer let out a deep breath, "Okay, Tim... let's go back."

He nodded as Jennifer turned and began to walk back down to her mother's room.  
~~~  
Jed was standing outside Abbey's room talking with the doctor when he looked up to see Jennifer walking down the hallway towards him. He moved away from the doctor and opened his arms... And his little girl walked into his arms.

"It's okay, Munchkin." Jed whispered, holding Jennifer close to him. "We're all going to be okay."

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"You didn't do anything wrong Munchkin." Jed said. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I-"

Jed pulled her away, looking into her eyes, "No, you didn't do anything wrong. Okay? This isn't your fault... Mom's going to be fine, you wait and see... She'd never leave the two of us alone where we could argue all the time, now would she?"

Jennifer shook her head and smiled weakly, "No, she wouldn't."

"Okay then." Jed said, hugging her tightly. "Where's Zoey?"

"She's in there with Mom... I talked to Elizabeth. I told her not to come..."

Jed nodded, "Okay, that's fine... I'm very proud of you... You know that?"

Jennifer nodded, "Yeah, I know that Daddy... I love you."

"I love you Munchkin." Jed said, kissing her head. "I'm going to go sit with your mother, okay?"

Jennifer nodded, "Okay, I'm going to call the White House and check on Marrah... Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"You should go see your sons..."

Jed felt his eyes well with tears, "I will... as soon as I see your Mom."

Jennifer nodded, "Okay."

Jed released his daughter and walked into his wife's room.

**

On Christmas morning, Jed sat in the hospital nursery holding one of his sons. Both his boys were beautiful, healthy babies. He was so proud of them... He loved them will all his heart.

But he also loved their mother with all his heart. And all the pride in the world wasn't keeping his heart from breaking every time he thought of Abbey. She was still in a coma... 

And Jed knew that, with each passing day the hope of Abbey recovering disappeared... He just couldn't fathom raising these boys without her... He shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his mind...

Abbey was going to be fine.

She just had to be.  
~~~  
Jennifer sat in the empty cafeteria, her head resting on the table. She was completely exhausted. She hadn't left the hospital since she had entered with her mother, three days before...

She knew she should go back to the White House, but she just couldn't bring herself to leave... 

Jennifer had spoken to her daughter on the phone several times each day... Toby had stayed true to his word and was watching after Marrah... And Jennifer knew in her heart she didn't have to worry about her daughter as long as Toby was watching her.

"Mommy!"

Jennifer's head popped off the table at the sound of the sweetly familiar voice. She looked up to see Toby put her daughter on the ground and Marrah fly into her arms, "Hey Monkey! I missed you."

"I missed you Mommy." Marrah said, hugging her mommy tightly. "Is Grandma still sleeping?"

Jennifer nodded, "Yeah... Grandma's still sleeping."

"When she going to wake up?"

"I don't know, baby." Jennifer said, feeling her emotions beginning to get the best of her. She bit her lip, fighting the urge to burst into tears.

Toby saw her struggle and walked over to the table. He put a hand on Marrah's back, "Hey Princess, why don't you go with one of the agents and go see the new babies?"

Marrah looked up, "Okay!" she jumped down and Tim caught the signal and took the little girl out the door, leaving Toby and Jennifer alone.

Jennifer tried to smile, "Thanks... I really don't want her to see..."

"I know." Toby said. He stood over her uncomfortably. Then he remembered something. He walked back to where he had stood moments earlier and retrieved a bag, "Mrs. Landingham told me to bring you this... She said it was a change of clothes and some other stuff."

"Thanks." Jennifer said, reaching out for the bag. Toby held it out to her. Their hands brushed each other and Jennifer looked up at him, her eyes wide open... The touch had been electric. Toby looked back at her with the same intense expression.

Without thought, Jennifer found herself in his arms. Before she knew what was happening he was kissing her... Or was she kissing him?.... 

The next moment, they flew apart with the same suddenness in which they had come together. 

They stared at each other, not knowing what had just happened or what they should do next.

**

Toby and Jennifer stood completely still, staring at each other. Both seemed to be seeing the other for the first time.

After a long moment, Jennifer let out the breath she was holding, "What the hell was that?"

"I think we just kissed each other." Toby replied.

"But we don't like each other!" Jennifer exclaimed.

Toby nodded, "You're right... I can't stand you. You're a stuck up, little princess with an attitude."

"You're a pompous, arrogant jackass." Jennifer replied.

"Wanna do it again?"

"Yeah." Jennifer said, jumping back into his arms.  
*****  
"Where's your shadow?" Jed asked his best friend.

Leo rolled his eyes, "Gone to get more coffee... I swear Margaret's going to kill me one day by driving me insane. If I go crazy, it's her fault."

Jed chuckled, leave it to Leo to make him laugh when humor seemed like a distant memory, "She's not that bad, Leo. And you'd be lost without her. And you know it too."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to admit to it." Leo grumbled.

"Admit to what?" Margaret asked, coming to stand next to them, three coffee cups in hand.

"Margaret!" Leo yelled, jumping. "Don't do that! I'm going to put a cowbell around your neck!"

"Why? What did I do?" Margaret exclaimed, handing Jed one of the cups of coffee.

"Never mind!" Leo growled, taking one of the cups out of her hand.

Jed shook his head, "Okay you two, stop trying to out argue Jennifer and I." He waited until Leo and Margaret both gave him a couple of sheepish looks, "Do me a favor... Round everyone up and bring them to Abbey's room. I want to-"

"Grandpa!" a little voice called.

Jed turned around just in time as Marrah ran into his arms, "What are you doing here, Monkey?" he asked, hugging his granddaughter to him.

"Toby brought me to see Mommy."

Jed looked down the hallway, "Where is Toby, Monkey?"

"With Mommy."

Jed's eyes opened wide. He turned to Jennifer's Secret Service Agent, "Tim?"

"Yes, sir. They are in the cafeteria." Tim responded. "Miss Bartlet became a little upset and Mr. Ziegler sent Marrah and I out of the room."

Jed groaned, "Leo, Margaret, I want both of you to go down to the cafeteria and bring those two up here... God only knows what they're arguing about now and I'd rather not have a scene here in the hospital." Leo and Margaret nodded and walked away. Jed turned back to Tim, "Tim, do me a favor... Get everyone up into my wife's room. I was having Leo and Margaret round everybody up, but I had to send them on a mission of mercy."

"What mission of mercy?" Zoey asked, walking up to her father's side. She smiled as Marrah jumped happily into her arms. "What's going on now?"

"Your sister and Toby are in a room together, unsupervised." Jed replied.

"Uh-oh." Zoey muttered.

  
"Uh-oh, indeed." Jed replied. "Zoey, would you take Marrah and do me a favor?"

"Sure." Zoey replied.

"Go down to the nursery and have the nurses bring the boys to your mother's room... I'm gathering everyone together... and I want them here too."

"You got it Dad." Zoey said as she walked away with Marrah in her arms.

Jed watched them go. He sighed as he turned and walked into his wife's hospital room.

**

Jed walked into Abbey's room and sat down in a chair beside her bed. He picked up her hand and cradled it in his own. With his other hand he reached up and stroked her cheek, "Everyone's coming up here, Abbey... I sent Jennifer's agent to round them all up... Leo and Margaret went down to get Toby and Jennifer... they're in the cafeteria alone... hopefully they'll come up in one piece."

Jed felt his eyes well up with tears, "Marrah's here... Toby brought her up..." he stopped, unable for a moment to speak. He took a deep breath, "I love you, you know that? I can't do any of this without you Abigail... I need you too much... I can't raise our boys without you... I can't. So, you just have to wake up... You don't have a choice."

Jed crawled up and laid down beside her on the bed. He smiled as he imagined her protesting, "Yeah, I know I shouldn't get up here with you... I know we'll probably get caught... but I don't care... Not that I ever cared before ... but I just want to hold you."

He sighed as he played with her hair, "We're going to be okay Abbey... We're all going to be okay... I promised the girls, so therefore everything's gonna be all right."  
~~~  
Leo came to a dead stop as he entered the cafeteria, causing Margaret to bump right into him. He reached out and steadied her, not taking his eyes off the scene in front of him.

Margaret looked up and her jaw dropped to the ground. She looked over at Leo who returned her astonished gaze.

Toby and Jennifer were kissing...

They weren't just kissing... They were practically making out in the middle of the cafeteria...

Leo looked back at the couple and then back at Margaret. He looked to be at a total loss as to what to do next. Margaret cleared her throat loudly and Jennifer and Toby jumped apart at lightening speed.

Margaret looked back at Leo... he was still standing, frozen in shock. She sighed, "Umm... the President sent us to get the two of you. He wants everybody in Mrs. Bartlet's hospital room."

Jennifer took a couple of steps forward, "Is something wrong?"

Margaret shook her head, "No, not that I know of. He just wants us all in the room."

Jennifer nodded as Toby picked up her bag in one hand and took her arm with the other. Together, they walked out of the cafeteria leaving Margaret and Leo.

Leo turned to Margaret, "What just happened here?"

Margaret shook her head, "Don't try to understand it Leo... don't try."

"But I-"

Margaret took his hand and led him out of the cafeteria, "Just leave it alone Leo... You'll be a lot happier if you do, trust me."  
**

Jed was sitting in his chair by the time the first surge of people walked into the room. He raised his eyebrow when CJ walked in the door with Danny Concannon. 

The redheaded reporter walk over to him, "Mr. President, all the time I've spent here has been totally off the record. I'm up here because I do care a great deal for Mrs. Bartlet and for the rest of your family, sir."

Jed smiled at him, "And you like the idea of spending Christmas with CJ, huh?"

"Yes, sir." Danny grinned.

CJ, for her part, looked ready to crawl into a hole from embarrassment. Moments later, Josh, Donna, and Sam walked into the room. They were followed closely by Mrs. Landingham and Charlie.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Zoey and Marrah walked into the room, along with a nurse who was rolling the twins into the room. The nurse walked out of the room after she deposited the twins by their mother's bedside.

Finally, the door opened for the last time. Everyone turned and their jaws dropped as one...

Jennifer walked into the room with Toby right behind her... Well, to be more accurate, Toby had one hand on the small of her back as he guided her into the room and Jennifer seemed to be leaning into him.

Then Leo and Margaret entered the room... Actually, a shell-shocked Leo was drug into the room by Margaret...

Jed shook his head, he didn't even want to know what had happened to make those four act so weird... well, he did, but he'd find out later...

"I know you're all wondering why I'm making you all cram into Abbey's room." Jed began. 

"I know I'm wondering." Jennifer shot off.

Jed turned to her, "And we're all wondering why you're snuggled up into Toby's arms... but we'll leave that for another discussion."

Jennifer opened her mouth to say something further, however, Toby clamped a hand over her mouth before she could say another thing.

"As I was saying-"

"EWW!" Toby yelled.

"Now what?!" Jed exclaimed.

"Your daughter licked my hand!" Toby said, wiping his hand on his pants.

"That's what you get for putting your hand over my mouth!" Jennifer retorted as everyone in the room laughed. 

"If either one of you says one more thing..." Jed warned them. "Now, as I was saying, I wanted all of you to know how much I appreciate you all forgoing your Christmas to be up here... I know you all had other plans... Having each one of you up here means a great deal to me."

Leo shrugged, "I think I speak for everyone in the room when I say that, there's no place we'd rather be. This isn't a good situation, Mr. President, however we're all here for the duration."

Jed smiled, "Thank you... And before I forget. Merry Christmas."

A round of "Merry Christmas" went around the room before Jed turned back to Jennifer and Toby.

"For some it seems to be merrier than others." Jed said dryly.

Jennifer opened her mouth to say something to her father. Toby's hand came up and Jennifer caught it with ease. She held on to it as everyone around them shared amused glances.

Jed smiled as he looked back at his sons. He motioned for Jennifer, who untangled herself from Toby's arms and walked over to him. Jed took one of the boys and placed him in her arms. Jennifer held her little brother carefully as her father made a small movement. She grinned slightly and walked back to Toby, "Hold out your arms."

Toby looked at her, "No."

"Toby," Jed said. "You wouldn't want me to think you don't want to hold my son, would you?"

Toby shot the grinning Jennifer a dark look as he stiffly held out his arms. Jennifer placed the baby in his arms and smirked. Toby looked totally out of his element as he held the baby uncomfortably.

Jennifer laughed, "Relax Ziegler, it's a baby, not a stick of dynamite."

"Is there a difference, Bartlet?" Toby asked.

The room exploded in laughter as Josh spoke up from the corner, "Mr., President, have you decided on names?"

"Actually-"

"Chase Robert and Matthew Rhyden." came a tired voice.

Everyone in the room froze. Then, almost as one, they turned to the direction of the voice. 

Abbey's bed.

She was laying, staring up at them with a tired, but happy expression painted on her face.

Jed was at her side in a moment, "Abbey?"

"I'm going to be fine." Abbey whispered as Jed gasped her hand.

Jennifer found her voice next, "Mom?"

"Yeah, Munchkin?" Abbey asked.

"Chase Robert and Matthew Rhyden?" Jennifer asked. "You're not going to change your mind, are you?"

"No... and don't lick Toby's hand." Abbey said, not taking her eyes off Jed.

"Hey!" Jennifer exclaimed.

Jed looked his wife in the eye, "How long have you been awake?"

Abbey smiled, "Since you walked in."

Jed shook his head, remembering a conversation between them so many months ago, "You're as bad as me, you know that?"

Abbey nodded her head, "How else would I be able to keep up with you."

As Jed leaned in to kiss her, the others quietly left the room leaving the First Couple alone with their new baby sons.

  
THE END 

**Sequel: "Are You Ready?"**


End file.
